


My Nightingale/My Fae

by MaleThirst



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, bareback, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: You always had a star brimming inside you, but also a potion of self doubt, never a good mix. It would take a very special man to extract the poison, and bring your light back.
Relationships: Desi Harperin/Male Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic uses these songs:
> 
> Butterflies: https://youtu.be/y3l-ovZQY4M
> 
> Coming Home: https://youtu.be/J8XDaNrPS_Y

Social Anxiety mixed with self doubt about your abilities served up a cunt of a cocktail. You’d sung for a long time, but never really found the strength to find your own ground out in public, so you seeked privacy out in a Broadway dressing room where no one could see or hear you, chucking on shuffle and sang to your heart’s content. This was no way to perform, but what other choice did you have? Do X Factor or Idol and fucking embarrass yourself in front of the world, be a laughing stock and be pelted with death threats like how people threw rotten shit in the stocks? You’d rather stay in anonymity.

So this tradition continued for many years, this afternoon seeming a normal one as per usual. You’d snuck into the dressing room during your lunch break, and found a nice acoustic track to sing along to. You made sure no one was outside before drawing a deep breath and began to sing:

_I was just coastin', never really goin' anywhere_

_Caught up in a web, I was gettin' kinda used to stayin' there_

_And out of the blue, I fell for you_

_Now, you're lifting me up 'stead of holding me down_

_Stealing my heart 'stead of stealing my crown_

_Untangled all the strings 'round my wings that were tied_

_I didn't know him and I didn't know me_

_Cloud Nine was always out of reach, Now, I remember what it feels like to fly_

_You give me butterflies_

The song hit a nerve with you, you wished you could find that level of protection that Kacey could, but with your anxiety, you didn’t know how, unaware that it was about to fall into your sight “That was beautiful.” Came a voice from the corner. You yelled out in fright, properly surveying the room which you’d thought to be empty, but on closer inspection it was not, a male figure had appeared near the door of the bathroom, he was tall, had a mattering of brown hair and a thin beard covering his face, he looked like he had stepped out of a theater production of Country Strong. “Who are you? This room is reserved!” You balked, thinking someone else had been loitering “Yeah, it’s mine for Major Barbra.” The man said and your heart sank right down, someone had heard you, someone big “Well let me have it, it was like nails on a chalkboard right?” The man tilted his head, a look of confusion on his face “What are you talking about? Did you not hear yourself?”

You started to crumble in front of this man, which didn’t seem right to do, you’d only met him a few seconds ago and didn’t even know his name “All the time, which includes my self doubt, it makes me question myself and pushes it away to a small room like this, making scared to go out and sing to wider people.” The man crossed over to you and wiped the tear tracks off your face “I’m Desi, what’s your name?” “Y/N” “Well Y/N, you have to stop doubting yourself, it holds everyone back and has no contribution to life. Where did you get this idea?” “It’s gonna sound stupid, but watching stuff like X Factor and Idol.” You told Desi who gaffored “You do know they are cooperate machines set up by the companies who love to see people fail right?” You looked at Desi with a piercing look in your eyes “I know that now, back then I didn’t but that amount of time was all it took to let me get the best of myself.”

Desi sat down at his table turning his chair around to face you and indicated he wanted you to do the same, which you did with some trepidation. “Y/N, you need to stop that bullshit negativity and I’m gonna help you, I’m no guru on positive vibes and shit but” he reached under the table and pulled out a guitar case “I do sing as well.” He opened the case and removed his guitar, moving his chair a bit to the right he was able to hold it correctly. As he tuned it, you in a way were safe, not only did this man seem nice, but he also sang, which means he must know what works and what doesn’t. “So I’ll pick a song out at random, and you can sing it with me and remember sing Y/N, express it loudly, like I’m the only person here, I won’t judge, I only want to hear you.” Desi grabbed his phone from his pocket and glanced down the list “Here, know this?” He showed you the song he had chosen ‘Coming Home’ “Yeah I do.” You said and Desi fixed the chords on his guitar to fit the song “Remember, I start first verse and chorus, you do the second verse and chorus and then we combine for the last part.” You nodded, a warm emotion washing over as you agreed with Desi. Clearing his throat, Desi strummed his guitar before beginning to sing

_It's a four letter word_

_A place you go to heal your hurt_

_It's an alter, it's a shelter_

_One place you're always welcome_

_A pink flamingo, double wide_

_One bedroom in a high rise_

_A mansion on a hill_

_Where the memories always will_

_Keep you company_

_Whenever you're alone_

_After all of my running_

_I'm finally coming_

_Home_

_The world tried to break me_

_I found a road to take me_

_Home_

_There ain't nothing but a blue sky now_

_After all of my running_

_I'm finally coming_

_Home_

He had a crisp voice you thought, one perfect for acoustic guitar and folk music. And his voice sounded so beautiful, a tear began to form as you saw how beautiful he looked as he performed. You realized it was your part and Desi looked at you, love and care in his eyes, suddenly calm, you began your part

_Well they say its where the heart is_

_And I guess the hardest part is_

_When your heart is broken_

_And you're lost out in the great wide open_

_Looking for a map_

_Finding your way back_

_To where you belong_

_Well that's where I belong_

_Home_

_The world tried to break me_

_I found a road to take me_

_Home_

_There ain't nothing but a blue sky now_

_After all of my running_

_I'm finally coming_

_Home_

“Yes!” Desi said as you finished your part, making you laugh, to compensate he added more chords and counted you in softly but loud enough so you could hear as you both began in harmony.

_Home..._

_Home..._

_Home_

_The world tried to break me_

_I found a road to take me_

_Home_

_There ain't nothing but a blue sky now_

_After all of my running_

_I'm finally coming_

_After all of my running_

_I'm finally coming_

_Home_

Desi finished the final notes of the song, and you sat there with a smile on your face as you watched him finish. “See? Did you hear how beautiful we sounded?” You nodded “Yeah, I guess we sound pretty good together.” “A huh.” Desi said, arms outstretched “Bring it in Y/N, you look like you need it.” You wrapped Desi tightly up “Perfect, you were perfect, you hear me, voice of a nightingale, so beautiful.” You smiled into his shoulder, somehow your broken heart was slowly starting to mend, piece by piece reforming as you kept yourself near Desi. Eventually you moved away, getting a glance of your mentors pretty face & that was when you both moved in, capturing each other in a deep kiss.

Desi tasted like molten gold mixed with honey, a very rich taste of luxury that you craved more of. You parted your lips so that you could tangle your tongue with Desi’s, his taste seeping into your mouth. You stayed like this for a while, breathing each other in before Desi pulled away “I need you.” Were the only words he said. You started to disrobe him, pulling his shirt off while he attended to your clothing, each of you drinking in the sight of each other. Finally you both stood naked in front of each other, Desi looking like a picture of beauty that life artists would cry if they ever saw his beautiful form. You slowly sunk your knees and began to suck his dick. “Oh” Desi moaned “Oh yes! That’s it Y/N, suck it.” He reached down and guided your head so you were able to get to his most sensitive veins, you were able to move your tongue over his head, eliciting moans from the man.

As he ran his hands down your back, you got an idea, pulling off his cock, you went to suck his balls, Desi threw his head back, moans falling from his lips so blissfully. You worked over them, inhaling their musk, collecting the sweat that clung to them, most of all stimulating Desi as he slowly melted into a puddle of praises. Finally you pulled off, a despairing groan coming from Desi that you stopped with a kiss “Fuck me Desi, take me right here in your dressing room.” You swung up, hooking your legs around Desi’s as he walked to his table and deposited you on it before climbing on top of it himself “God, I want you so badly.” “Take me then.” You groaned as you stretched your legs open for him, not wasting anymore time Desi thrust his cock into your ass, groans falling from his mouth as your walls clamped down around him, like a velvet encasement.

Desi bucked into you smoothly, taking the time to savor you, like this moment would pass quickly and he was holding onto it as desperately as he could. As you raked your hands over Desi’s torso and entangled them in his chest hair, you wondered if when the first people in the world had sex that it was this liberating, this freeing. Groans and moans were the only sounds you emitted as Desi continued to fuck you “More” you moaned needily, and Desi increased the pace starting to nip down your neck leaving hickeys every other spot. You widened your legs so Desi could sink further down, his balls slapping against your ass as his pace increased “Oh fuck yes!” You groaned as he fucked you harder “Cry out for me nightingale! Y/N cry out your pleasure, your bliss, all from how good you are. Tell me you’re good.” “I’m good” you breathed out “Louder!” Desi raised his voice “I’m Good!” You got out louder as he hit your sweet spot very strongly, sending a ripple of ecstasy rushing through you.

He lifted you up, positioning you so you could gaze at everything in the mirror. It was quite a sight, you flushed out, hair a mess as messy as Desi’s, a look of need in your face, Desi similarly looking, like you were the complimenting images of each other. “I want you to gaze at your beautiful body in this mirror as I have sex with you, and I want you to reach deep inside your heart and say you’re good, do that for me, let it fall from your mouth naturally.” You gazed at the picturesque sight and with your heartstrings playing aloud, you screamed out “I’M GOOD! I’M GODDAMN AMAZING!” Desi pulled you up to him and kissed you deep “Yes you are Y/N. So damn stunning, so fucking beautiful.” He settled you back to the table and continued his intense pace, both of you knowing the end was fast approaching.

“Y/N, I’m gonna!” Desi cried out in a wanting tone. “Do it Desi!” You cried out wanting him to explode inside you, but he shook his head “Not before you do.” He grabbed your cock and began to stroke longingly, needing you to find your orgasmic explosion before he did. You tipped over the edge of bliss, shooting your load all over, some of it landing on both of your faces and the rest ending up on both you & Desi’s torsos. “Oh God, your walls are clenching around me Y/N, my nightingale, I’m almost there, yes! YES! FUCK! OH YES!” His cries so blissed out, so loving as he shot his warm sticky load in your ass, your walls now housing a white river of cum.

“Clench” Desi instructed and you obeyed as he pulled out, careful not to spill anything as he dropped down next to you, breathing deeply. “That- was amazing” he said having to suck in a deeper breath after the first word he spoke after he fucked you to some type of fae land it seemed. He definitely looked like one, all blissed out and sweaty, breathing deep and steady as he regained himself “Do you have your phone?” He asked “Yeah.” You responded, moving to grab your pant pocket, similar movements going around Desi’s end of the room. You eventually recovered it as you turned back around, Desi having his phone out “Trade?” He asked, holding his phone out “I want to get to do this again, the singing, the fucking, all of it.” You smiled, the first time something akin to had crossed your face in years as you took his mobile and placed your contact details, Desi doing the same. He handed you back your phone and you pocketed it as you started to redress, eventually you got your last item on before turning to see Desi all dressed and fancy again. “Well, I have to get back to work, I’ll see you soon.” You said, kissing Desi again “Of course, my beautiful nightingale.” He replied, letting another smile cross your face, you left, a spring in your step as you walked, a spring you never wanted to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


	2. My Fae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: With a big club expo coming up, Desi has entered you and him to perform. With it being your first bog performance, he helps you, but is there more to your appeal then a need for guidance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by these somgs:  
> Sunlight - https://youtu.be/PELeEo33JXs 
> 
> Bet On Me - https://youtu.be/00S4lFY2DUs

“Wait Y/N, how about this one?” Desi sat perched on the end of your bed, his guitar the only thing covering his naked form as he strummed for a bit and then came out with

_I need you in my bed now_

_Can’t get you off of my mind_

_I’m dying of this thirst boy_

_I’ll drink up your water divine_

You smiled, hearing Desi string out his desires for you was quite something to hear. Over the past few weeks, writing and fucking was all you had been doing, as it turned out he was as good at writing lyrics as he was at fucking, and for a man who had made you see stars cause he fucked you so hard, that was saying something. “I think we can save The Horny Song for another time.” You raised your eyebrows at him, and he pouted, making you laugh at how ridiculous it was.

Desi crawled back over to you and kissed you deep “I always love times like this Y/N, only us, nothing in the world to bother us, everyone rushing along, all in their own lives, while we can be happy in our own cocoon here.” “I’d love to rest here all day, but we need to do something about this show. We can’t show up with no song, and I don’t think the participants would appreciate The Horny Song with sexualised choreography, you can go to VEVO for that for free.” Now it was Desi’s turn to laugh “Give me some time today, I think it’ll be one of those good days.” ‘I hope so’ you thought as you rested your head down on your pillow. Desi, wanting to help you overcome your self doubt the best he could, booked you and him to sing at a talent exposé, and you were trying not to freak him out with nerves. Of course you were a lot better on thanks to every encounter since the dressing room, but performing still made you nervous, stage nerves are bound to happen, but you’d wish there was an easier way to deal with it.

You waited out the day, trying to think of good concepts until you decided nothing was going to occur to you stuck in your house, so you grabbed your phone and walked over to a artists park, where people could gather and perform material in private or public, you found a tree who’s leaves were all beaming yellow and sat down under it’s shade. You shut your eyes and hummed for a bit, trying to think of which song to sing, your mind continued to go where it usually went, to Desi, how he soothed you, how rich his voice was, how he looked like what a wood fairy would look like. Pink and glittery dust was one way to think of a fairy, but there was more to it than that, with that thought, you scrolled down until you found the perfect artist who could encapsulate that mood: Hozier. You hummed some warm ups and pressed play as you began:

_I would shun the light, share in evening's cool and quiet_

_Who would trade that hum of night_

_For sunlight, sunlight, sunlight_

_But whose heart would not take flight?_

_Betray the moon as acolyte_

_On first and fierce affirming sight_

_Of sunlight, sunlight, sunlight_

_I had been lost to you, sunlight_

_And flew like a moth to you, sunlight, oh, sunlight_

_Oh, your love is sunlight_

_Oh, your love is sunlight, oh_

_But it is sunlight_

This part made you think of who you used to be, hiding away in the shadows as you sang, scared of what the world world would think of you, but then Desi came along and pulled you into the light. But still there was something there, something untapped

_All the tales the same_

_Told before and told again_

_A soul that’s born in cold and rain_

_Knows sunlight, sunlight, sunlight_

_And at last can grant a name_

_To a buried and a burning flame_

_As love and its decisive pain_

_Oh, my sunlight, sunlight, sunlight_

You didn’t know if Desi truly loved you, or saw you as a pity fuck. You adored him, but didn’t know where you stood, he said many loving things and had gotten you free of your doubts of talent, but all it had done was shift it’s focus onto whether you were good enough for Desi to love. The pain you had was decisively staying and it was innerly cutting through you. You went back through the chorus again, channelling your inner rage into your vocals, becoming raspy as you did so.

_Oh, all these colors fade for you only_

_Hold me, carry me slowly, my sunlight_

_Oh, all these colors fade for you only_

_Hold me, carry me slowly, my sunlight_

_Each day, you'd rise with me_

_Know that I would gladly be_

_The Icarus to your certainty_

_Oh, my sunlight, sunlight, sunlight_

_Strap the wing to me_

_Death trap clad happily_

_With wax melted, I’d meet the sea_

_Under sunlight, sunlight, sunlight_

It was like you were being torn, your head telling you that you were nothing in Desi’s eyes but a charity case, and your heart screaming at you that Desi truly cared, your head and heart had ropes and were tearing you asunder. You remembered what he told you ‘Tell yourself; I am worthy, I am loved, believe it no matter what’ and before you brushed it aside ‘I have you’ you thought ‘And you ain’t gonna die suddenly’ but you understood now what he meant and good or bad, you would come out of this better. As the song finished, you knew what you needed, as you walked back to your house you texted Desi ‘Meet me 6:30 outside Broadway, I’ve got a good idea for a song’

A week passed and it was time for the show. You & Desi had been hard at work on your idea, about a reciprocation of love from both lovers that meant the most to the other, their insecurities melting away. Over the course of that week, you eschewed your worries in favour of spending more time with Desi; writing, going out and fucking as many times as you could, almost like a rhythm, but now with you backstage at the bar, nearly ready to go on, your nerves began to eclipse you again, the swirling dark trap beat coming from Lil Frex not doing much to help. “Hey Y/N- no it’s not right to say now- Y/N are you alright?” Desi rushed over to your form against the wall, drawing deep breaths to centre yourself. “Y/N, speak to me, what’s wrong?” “This!” You gestured to you & Desi “This is wrong” your saw a heartbreaking look in his eyes, like they’d shattered but you went on unable to stop “You come over, we write, I come, then you leave. I don’t know what we have, whether you love me or if I’m some pathetic mess you had to help cause I was so damn ugly!” Desi grabbed you and pulled you away from the wall before embracing you “Oh Y/N, my sweet nightingale, why didn’t you tell me?” “I was scared, Desi, I didn’t want things to end and your life was fine so I didn’t want to disrupt it.” Desi looked at you deep in the eyes “My life is your life, if anything concerns or upsets you, it does the same to me. I will be there to help you.” He kissed you lightly on the lips, not a big pash like people do before they fuck, but a tender soothing one “Y/N, I love you. I love you Y/N.” Before you could comprehend what he said Lil Frex’s set finished, you were next. Pulling yourself together and wiping your eyes, you nodded politely at the rap tress as she came off the stage, freshly buzzed as you and Desi made your way up the stairs “Remember, it’s you and me, by the campfire.” Desi assured you as you griped his hand and walked out onto the stage to polite applause.

Several weeks ago, you’d never have made it over the edge, this time however, you were sitting next to Desi, who clutched your hand as he tuned his guitar which soothed you. He counted you in and played the chords of the song, soft and folksy, and let them soak into the audiences heads before he began to sing.

_I'll catch you when you're falling_

_Find me when I'm low_

_Hide me when I’m speechless_

_So they don't have to know_

You took a deep breath in through your nose and softly out through your mouth, the bad rottedness of negativity somehow leaving your mouth for someone else, as you began your part

_I've been turning reckless_

_Spinning out of control_

_And I can learn to bear it_

_If you'll let me call you home_

You gazed at Desi, his expression looking like someone whom indeed had found love, staring at you warmly. It was like all your fears had depleted and your broken heart after so many years of angst was reforming. Smiling you began to harmonize.

_I will walk with you_

_And stand by you tall_

_You can bet on me_

_And I will call you home_

Cheers started to come out from the crowd, they liked you, and Desi as well, but people actually liked your singing! For someone wallowing in self doubt for years, this was paradise. You had to pull yourself together however, as there was more of the song. So you continued the Desi-Y/N tangling of the verses and togetherness of the chorus.

_I was on the mend babe_

_I Turned wrong, Dimmed my own light_

_But to see your smile lately_

_Is a new spark in my life_

_I always thought I’d be lovelorn_

_When I stepped through your door_

_Now if you could fall in with me_

_It’s all I’d ever ask for_

_I will walk with you_

_And stand by you tall_

_You can bet on me_

_And I will call you home_

You both began to hum the harmony as Desi strung his guitar, the beautiful music lifting you, like an etherial experience guiding you into the breeze, lifting you higher to where you could see all the city lights, to the point where you could no longer tell the difference between the lights and the stars, to the point where you were in heaven itself. As you heard the music dim, you returned to your cue with Desi.

_I will walk with you_

_I’ll stand by you tall_

_I will bet on you babe_

_And you will be my home_

As the song finished, the entire bar burst into applause, Desi kissed you softly and it made you blush, it was as if everything was right, the man you loved, loved you back. As soon as you’d done your bows and left the stage, he turned to you and whispered “After this is done and we’ve had dinner, we’ll get out of here, head to mine.”

Hearing everyone come up to you commenting on how good you were, how you set the tone for the other acts was liberating, it was as if you’d been living in darkness and now you saw daylight emerging. You turned to Desi whenever you got compliments, and after a while he leaned in “Look at the people, I’m happy, but you shouldn’t wonder what I’m thinking, you should soak it in.” Despite the fun you were having, the end of the night could not arrive quicker, so when conversation dimmed, you were relieved when Desi took your hand and led you to his apartment.

It was a nice affair, relatively simple, a nice set up, a whole bunch of records stached down the far end of the room, a microphone/recording studio straight to the other side. You weren’t able to tell much else because as soon as you crossed the threshold, Desi grabbed your lips into a passionate kiss, back against the door you removed your clothes, Desi doing the same. “Guide me my guardian fae.” You grinned “Sure my beautiful nightingale.” He responded as he led you to the bed in the corner, it was wide as could be, but perfect to house you as Desi softly pushed you onto it, your back colliding with the soft material of the bed. You were able to look at Desi and take him in, his beard, patch of chest hair, his guitar pick round his neck, his dick swaying in the air, hard for you now, Desi was hard for you. You stretched yourself out, taking it all in “Make love to me Desi Haeperin, take me all night if you must.” He began to remove the necklace, but you stopped him “No, I want that on Desi, I’ve bared my soul to you as a fresh canvas, you have the guitar pick as the sign of what artist you are, leave it on, it makes you complete.” Moved by your declaration, Desi began to advance towards you, like how Thomas Sharpe advanced towards his wife when setting the mood in Crimson Peak, he captured your lips again, breathing almost inconsequential to both of you, as you indulged in each other.

Finally you parted as Desi ventured down “Tonight was about you overcoming all your fears my love, let me give you bliss beyond expectation.” Your whole top half shot up in a gasp as Desi began to rim you, licking over your asshole, at certain points even pushing his tongue in, the heat from your tight walls an addicting pulse to him. As he worked you over, praises fell from your mouth, along with curses all mixed with his name. Eventually he finished his ministrations and moved back up to you, he spat into his hand and began to coat his cock before he looked at you “Bring your hand down, stroke me.” He instructed, and you obeyed, taking ahold his warm cock and began to stroke it, coating it with his spit, while he moaned “Oh yes Y/N, my cock is hard because of you Y/N, I need you, can I have you my love?” “Of course Desi.”

The sweet talk overwhelmed Desi as he shoved his way into your ass, moaning blissfully as your walls tightened around him, coaxing his cock further. He set a surprising pace, this time it was softer as if Desi wanted to be near you, experience you and if he departed for even a moment, terrible things would happen. “Oh Desi!” “Oh Y/N!” Fell from both of your lips as you engaged in the building passion of your fuck. “Tomorrow morning as soon as you wake up, I’m gonna suck your dick for you, then we’re gonna stay in all day, order fast food, talk about random shit and make love, we’ll do it till we’ve lost our voices from how loud we scream.” “You know for singers that’s bad right?” Desi looked up grinning “I know, we aren’t really going to lose our voices, I was trying to excite you.” You began to laugh at your confusion but it turned into moans and mewls as Desi began to get rougher “Yeah Desi, harder, harder!” 

Desi pounded into you desperately, a man intent on bringing his partner to orgasmic ecstasy before he fell over the edge. “Y/N, you’re the most amazing person to walk into my life, I love you so much!” “I love you Desi! Do you want to go out with me?” Your request that had been building up spilled over, but you couldn’t care less about being klutzy, you needed his answer and you got it in spades “YES! YES! OH GOD JESUS YES!” Desi cried out loudly. You hooked your legs around his and threw yourself backwards meeting him, causing both of you to groan out. You wouldn’t last much longer “Desi, I’m going to come!” Desi grabbed a hold of your cock and stroked it “Do it, cum for your fae, get me messy with it, cover my chest hair with your load, do it Y/N! Do it now!” With every last push from your voice box, you bellowed out your lustful cries as you shot all over both of you, copious amounts landing exactly where Desi wanted them to. Your walls contracted around Desi, as if milking him “Oh fuck Y/N, I’m gonna cum! OH FFFUUCCKK!” Desi’s face was awash with pleasure as he shot load upon load.

Rather than taking himself out, Desi opted to stay in, resting on top of you gently as you softly moved your hands over his back. “I love you Y/N, my beautiful nightingale.” Desi whispered lovingly, you leant up for a kiss “I love you Desi Harperin, my guardian fae.”

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
